Psyche and Delic's Morning Routine
by ilovebeingfluffy
Summary: Psyche and Delic get ready for their daily routine.


**Title:** Psyche and Delic's Morning Routine  
 **Rating:** T for language  
 **Pairing:** Platonic DeliPsyche  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters!

* * *

Psyche Orihara was always the first one to wake up in the two bedroom apartment. It wasn't like he wanted to, he really wouldn't mind if his friend was to wake up first, after all he _was_ the cook. Psyche really didn't know how to cook, nor did he have the interest in learning. Delic was a fantastic cook anyway, so why bother really?

The first thing the musician did was search for clothes in his closet. Since he worked at night, he just grabbed a pair of boxers, a white t-shirt, and a pair of pink shorts. Humming, he disappeared into the bathroom to take his shower. He used a strawberry smelling shampoo, a scent he was rather fond of. A taste he was even more fond of. _But no tasting the soap, that would taste horrible!_ he thought.

He hummed a soft melody, letting the lukewarm water hit his body. A thump came from the other room due to the playboy falling off of the bed, "Delili..?" he blinked before shrugging. It was nothing new for his friend to wake up in a horrible way, though most of the time it was due to saying to some one night stand that he didn't really date.

He scrubbed the shampoo through his hair, enjoying the sensation of his own fingers rubbing his scalp. After letting the soap set in for a minute, he rinsed it out and then moved on to the conditioner, repeating the same process.

Next came the strawberry body wash, pouring it onto one of the two loofahs that hung on the faucet. He began to scrub his body down, his eyes sliding close until he reached his back. This was the hard part; reaching those hard to get places. "Hnnnnn-" he whined, not being able to reach the spot below his shoulder blades. "Why is this so hard!"

* * *

"Ow fuck…" the blond muttered, the blanket half off of his exposed body. He yawned softly, stretching before finally standing up off the floor. "Psyche took the shower already, huh?" he muttered, searching through his clothes for a pair of clean boxers. Finding some, he slid them on, one leg at a time.

Without worrying about any other clothes, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, with everything else about him still a mess. It was too fucking early to be worrying about appearances, besides, Psyche was in the shower so there wasn't anything he could do.

Standing over the stove, he took a few minutes to figure out what to cook for their breakfast and ended up throwing bacon in one pan and eggs in another. "I need to go grocery shopping soon…" he murmured.

* * *

After a thirty minute shower, Psyche stepped out, grabbing one of the white fluffy towels to dry himself off with. He looked in the mirror after drying off his face and stared into his own magenta orbs. He had always wondered why his eyes were so different and why Delic had the same color eyes. The playboy had never really questioned it before but Psyche? He thought about it all the time.

Oh well, there was no use pouting over it. They were cute and that's all that mattered!

He grabbed the pair of boxers, sliding them easily up his legs, and then his shorts. The shirt came last, covering up his pale body.

He hummed softly, stepping out of the bathroom being met with the delicious aroma of Delic's cooking. He gave a soft giggle, "Bacon again?"

"Yeah well, I'll probably go to the store," the older shrugged slightly, flipping the bacon in the pan. "Any plans for today?"

"No not really…" the raven frowned, "It's only noon so I was thinking maybe we could play Mario Kart together!"

Delic laughed softly, "Alright sounds good to me, Psyche-chan," he gave a soft hum as he set eggs onto two different plates and then separated the bacon. "Eat up."

Psyche grabbed one of the bottles of milk that was held in the fridge, grabbed the plate and a fork, and then sat at the table, almost immediately chowing down on the delicious meal. He was almost like a child, not savoring any of the bites, preferring to scarf down whatever he could get his hands on. He wasn't called the playful Orihara for nothing.

Delic on the other hand, ate slowly, taking in each bite. "Ya know you're gonna end up making yourself sick from eatin' like that." he only received a pierced tongue in return, earning a soft laugh. "Do that again and I may just grab that tongue of yours."

"Delili!" came the whine.

The playboy took Psyche's empty plate and his own and placed them in the sink. Then he moved back into his bedroom to grab some clothes for his own shower. He grinned, hearing the strokes of the piano from the living room. "Practicing, eh?"

Unlike Psyche, who only used lukewarm water, Delic preferred having hot showers, almost to the point of scalding his skin. "Hn…" he ran his fingers through his faux blond locks with the shampoo between his fingers before he scrubbed the soap into his scalp. He rinsed what was in his hair and then worked on his body, giving a slight grin to himself. "Games huh?"

Psyche _was_ always childish after all.

Finishing his own shower, he stepped out and dried off his body first, then slipped back into his boxers. He hummed, beginning to blow dry his hair, preferring that than air drying. He ran a comb through the soft locks as he did so, giving the hair that light and fluffy feeling.

He slid on his usual white dress pants and then the pink and black pinstriped shirt. He gave himself a grin, as he stared into the mirror. "I look hot."

"Delili, hurry up or I'll choose Yoshi before you do!" Psyche whined from the living room.

"Hey, Yoshi's mine!" the playboy replied, hurrying out of the bathroom to start his day with Psyche.

A day of just games and music. How fantastic was that?


End file.
